Pixel Gun 3D
Description In Pixel Gun 3D you have a perfect chance to battle with your friends, classmates and colleagues or anyone else all around the world! You can create and customize your character using a special skins maker and then show off on the battlefield! MULTIPLAYER MAIN FEATURES OF THE MULTIPLAYER: * WORLDWIDE and LOCAL connection types. * More than 35 unique maps of various shapes and sizes. * Varied weaponry with upgrades: Sniper rifles, rocket launchers, energy weapons, magic weapons and many others. More than 100 kinds! * Up to 8 players in one game. * Chat is available! Talk with friends right in the battle. * Several online modes: Classic Deathmatch, Deadly Games, Team Battle, Flag Capture, Coop Survival. CAMPAIGN Pixel Man has found himself in an awful situation ... In the middle of the night tonnes of frightening zombies come to attack his farm unexpectedly! Later on, he figures out that the zombies don't just wander through his village, they are everywhere! Will he be able to survive and figure out the reason for the Zombie Apocalypse? Stay with him until the end and solve the whole mystery of the world of Pixel Gun 3D!  MAIN FEATURES OF STORY MODE: * Completely different worlds with tonnes of different locations. * Many different kinds of enemies. * Unique types of weapons. * Colorful comic book plot which tells us the story behind Pixel Gun. SURVIVAL ARENA  A separate set of conditions that allow you to check your survival skills. How far are you willing to go? How many waves of monster attacks can you overcome? SURVIVAL MODE FEATURES: * Endless gameplay. * Unexpected combinations of different kinds of monsters. * Awards for getting through to the next stage. * Get the best results you can and compare them to your friends! FRIENDS & CLANS SYSTEM  If you made friends with someone while chatting in the battlefield, then all you both have to do is press the "Add" button in the game table and you will become friends! And then you can quickly find and team up with your friends for new matches, look at their accomplishments, how their characters are made up and so much more! Also, you can create your own CLAN made up only of the best players. Be the strongest Pixel warriors in the world. SKINS & CAPES MAKER Now you can make your OWN SKIN and USE IT IN THE MULTIPLAYER GAME! You can also turn on a function for a custom cape. Design it yourself using whatever patterns you want! Thank you for all the comments and advice, we really appreciate it. In this version, we tried to fulfill your wishes. Wait for the coming updates with cool new features! Pixel Gun 3D is the most popular multiplayer game in many countries! Pixel Gun 3D is: * Many modes of operation of the game; * More than 100 kinds of weapons; * More than 35 maps and locations; * Lots of communication among players from from all around the world; * Great HD graphics; * Exciting sound effects; Join the exciting world of Pixel Gun 3D! ---- This is not an official Mojang app. Alex Krasnov & RiliSoft are not associated or connected with Mojang AB. Minecraft is a trademark of Mojang AB and it is not endorsed by or affiliated with the creator of this game or its licensers. *What you have read above was taken from the official Pixel Gun 3D description on the Pixel Gun 3D's page on the iTune's store. The PG3D Wiki was not involved in writing the above script. Category:Other